


The Surrender of the Princess

by TheEvilFairy



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: BDSM, F/F, Foot Fetish, Lesbian Sex, Slavery, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 16:29:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15561819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEvilFairy/pseuds/TheEvilFairy
Summary: Captured and sold into slavery, Princess Koriand'r fearfully awaits her fate and her new owner.





	The Surrender of the Princess

Princess Koriand’r knelt on the bed she had been brought to, her eyes closed and her head lowered. She shifted her weight a little to try and get more comfortable, but with her hands bound behind her back by restraints even she couldn’t break, it was a losing battle. In addition, the air in the darkened room was very cool, and all she had on was a sleeveless shift of thin white fabric, belted around the waist with a strip of black leather. 

It was the only article of clothing the slavers had given her when she was taken off the ship, and it barely provided her modesty, let alone protection from the cold. Koriand’r was very grateful to be off the ship, though. Even since she had been captured, she had lived in a perpetual state of fear, knowing all too well the fate of Tamaraneans unlucky enough to be enslaved. But she had been fortunate in that the slavers had a client who had been looking for someone like her, and wanted ‘the merchandise’ delivered in good health and untouched. All things considered she had been treated well, relatively speaking. 

But now she was here, and her fate was completely unknown to her. She had no idea who had purchased her. Her captors had never mentioned anything specific about this mysterious client or why they wanted a Tamaranean. Though the fact that she had been brought to a bedchamber certainly suggested a reason…Koriand’r bit her lip tightly to keep herself from crying out, and a tear of panic trickled down her cheek. Whoever this ‘client’ was, she wouldn’t let him see a sign of weakness from her. She forced herself to calm down, to think ahead. She would bide her time, waiting for an opportunity. If her owner really intended to use her for…that…he might grow lax about keeping her secure if she played along for long enough. If that happened…

The lights in the room grew softly brighter, and Koriand’r straightened up. A moment later, the door opened and a figure stood silhouetted in the brighter light beyond. “What do you think you’re doing?” The figure snapped in a voice that, while low and somewhat harsh, was undeniably female. “I said, what do you think you are doing?” The voice, now unmistakably angry, snapped Kori out of her surprise. 

“I…I…was…waiting for you…Mistress. As I had been told to.” She stammered a reply. 

“I mean, what do you think you’re doing on the bed?” The figure entered the room, allowing Koriand’r to get a good look at her for the first time. To her surprise, her new owner was a girl, no older than Kori herself. A dark blue cloak was draped over her shoulders, preventing Kori from seeing what she wore underneath. “I don’t allow my pets on the furniture without my permission. Do you think a slave ranks any higher?” The girl said contemptuously. “Get down at once.”

Koriand’r scrambled to get down from the high bed, almost falling on her face due to her bound hands. Once off, she stood uncertainly as her new Mistress walked around the bed, looking at the mattress with a disapproving expression. “You messed up my sheets, slave.” She said softly. “You’ll have to be punished for that.”

“Please…I am sorry.” Kori spoke in a submissive tone. “I will fix them at once.”

“Maybe later.” The pale girl glanced over at her new acquisition. “On your knees.” Koriand’r sank down to the floor carefully, trying to maintain her balance. “Now lower your head.” Kori complied, looking down at the floor. “Lower.” The former princess sank back on her heels, bending her head forward slightly. “I said lower!” The voice above her snapped again. “Are you being stubborn, or stupid?”

Her cheeks flaming in humiliation, Koriand’r bent at the waist until her forehead was almost touching the ground. She heard the other girl’s footsteps clacking on the hard floor and then the tips of her feet entered Kori’s very restricted field of vision, clad in slim, polished boots of some kind. “What is your name, slave?”

“I am Princess Koriand’r of Tamaran.” She replied, a hint of defiance in her voice. 

“A princess, hm?” Her mistress chuckled throatily. “I guess you’re probably a little disappointed at how things have turned out for you, aren’t you? Too bad. You will call me Mistress Raven, or just Mistress. Do you understand?”

“Yes, Mistress Raven.” 

“Good girl. Do you know what you are, Koriand’r?”

“I am…a slave, Mistress Raven.” Kori whispered. 

“You are MY slave. My property. My…toy. You will obey me, with no hesitation. Any hesitation will be punished, severely. If you obey, your life might not be unpleasant. In fact, you might even find that you enjoy my…attention.” There was a smirk in Raven’s voice as she said this last part, and Koriand’r felt a sudden flush of heat run through her body. “Do you understand what I’ve told you, Koriand’r?” 

“Yes, Mistress.”

“Stand.” Kori quickly pulled herself to her feet, not sure what would come next. Raven stepped close to her and walked in a tight circle around her body. Feeling those cold, hungry eyes running all over her body, Koriand’r shivered slightly, and Raven chuckled again. “What a pretty slave you are.” She murmured, and caressed her slave’s cheek with a surprisingly warm hand. “Like a beautiful doll. Tell me, do you think you’ll enjoy being my toy?”

“Y…yes, M-mistress Raven.” Kori replied in a shaking whisper. 

Raven smiled knowingly. “Liar.” Her hand traced over her slave’s chin and began sliding down her neck. “You’re scared and uncertain…you want me to free you, to let you go to your home and the status you once enjoyed. You long for a chance to escape. That’s the truth, isn’t it? You can speak honestly, Koriand’r.”

The princess felt herself shaking, and she was helpless to stop it. “Yes Mistress Raven.” She said, almost crying. “That is true.” That warm hand left her skin and vanished beneath the cloak once again, and Kori closed her eyes and braced herself, sure that she was about to be punished. 

Instead, she heard that throaty chuckle again. “That’s all right. I wanted a slave who hadn’t been broken yet.” Koriand’r dared to crack her eyes open again and saw Raven smiling at her cruelly. “I like that fire in your eyes. But I can tame that fire and bend it to MY will, and I will. In time, you’ll come to love being my slave. You’ll be desperate to please me, longing for my touch. When your training is complete, if I gave you your freedom, you would beg me to take you back.”

As Raven spoke, Koriand’r felt truly afraid. As the red-haired princess looked into the eyes of the girl who had bought her, she felt her body respond to the coldly burning fire she saw there. She was suddenly afraid that everything Raven said would come true. And from the knowing smile on her face, she knew that Raven understood her realization. 

“Now, I want to get a better look at my new toy.” Raven continued, extending her hand from her cloak again. There was an odd sensation at Kori’s chest, and she looked down to see a spark of black energy resting on the neckline of her shift. Raven’s fingers twitched, and the energy slid down her chest, slicing through the fabric and the simple leather belt. Raven gestured again, and Kori felt a similar sensation at each of her shoulders. The cloth fell away, and Koriand’r stood naked. Reflexively, the princess squeezed her legs together and turned her hips, a vain attempt to preserve what was left of her modesty.

“None of that.” Raven said sharply, and Kori felt her pelvis pulled straight again by Raven’s power. “Stand with your feet apart.” Afraid to see what would happen if Raven needed to force her, Koriand’r shifted her stance so that her feet were separated. “That’s better.” Raven ran her hand down Kori’ belly, making her shiver at the soft, warm touch. “Such beautiful golden skin.” She whispered. “And I see your hair was removed as I instructed.” Koriand’r blushed brightly as she felt Raven’s eyes on her bare mound. 

Raven paced another circle around her slave, letting her fingertips trail over Kori’s skin as she moved. “Perfect.” She said admiringly. “Absolutely perfect.” And the former princess enjoyed the praise, even while part of her hated herself for it. Raven moved to face her again, and her hand rested on Kori’s breast, squeezing the golden orb softly and pulling a languorous sigh from her property. The pale girl smiled evilly. “I think we can begin your real training tomorrow. Tonight I just want to play with you.”

With that, her hand went to her neck and undid a small clasp, allowing the cloak to slide off her shoulders and drift down to the floor below. Kori’s eyes widened as she saw what the other girl was wearing beneath it. A patent leather corset with a heavy metal zipper running up the front covered her torso, beneath which was an extremely short leather skirt, with a large, polished steel buckle. On her legs she had on an imposing pair of black thigh high boots, polished to a mirror sheen. Beneath everything, her skin was hugged tightly by a fishnet body stocking that ended just above her elbows, leaving her hands bare. Raven smiled as she watched the slave’s reaction. 

“How do you like my little outfit?” She smiled, reaching out to stroke Koriand’r’s cheek. 

“I…like it very much.” Kori whispered, closing her eyes. It wasn’t a lie. 

“Thank you. Your ‘uniform’ isn’t complete yet, though. Would you like me to free your hands?”

Koriand’r opened her eyes again. “Oh, yes Mistress Raven! Please do.”

Raven shook her head solemnly. “Do you think that’s how a slave asks her Mistress for something? Try again.” Kori hesitated for a moment, then cried out softly as she felt something snap against her breast. Raven had pulled a riding crop from behind her and had whipped the short loop of leather against the sensitive skin. 

“I told you to try again, slave. Remember what I told you about hesitation?” Swallowing, Koriand’r sank to her knees, once again lowering her forehead to the floor in submission. 

“Please, Mistress Raven. I beg you, please free my hands, so I can serve you better.” There was quiet for a moment.

“Sit up.” Kori rose again nervously, not daring to look up at her owner. The riding crop lashed out again, cracking loudly against one breast, and then the other. Kori almost fell backwards from the surprise of the sharp stings, and whimpered loudly in response. 

“Almost, but not quite, slave. When a slave asks for something, there is no ‘I.’ You will refer to yourself as ‘this slave.’” She sighed, sounding somewhat bored. “Now, try again, and get it right this time. I would hate to leave marks on those wonderful breasts so early on.”

Koriand’r felt the blood rush to her face as she lowered herself again. “Please, Mistress Raven. This slave begs you to free her hands.” She whispered, feeling herself start to shake again. The humiliation of referring to herself like a thing was bad enough, but even worse was how she felt her body betraying her. She was grateful that she was kneeling now, for if she had been standing, Raven would surely see the signs of her arousal. 

There was a sharp crack and Kori felt the links of the chains that she bound her hands together slide off her back and fall to the ground with a metallic tinkle. That dispelled any plans the former princess had for escape at the moment. If Raven’s powers could break the chains that her own strength couldn’t, her owner would have no trouble restraining her with them. 

“You may sit up again.” Raven said, and Kori obeyed, rubbing her wrists as best she could despite the fact that Raven had left the heavy black metal shackles in place. Her Mistress was standing above her, watching her with a satisfied expression. “As I said, your uniform isn’t quite complete. You just need one more thing.” She turned to the bed, and retrieved something from the small table beside it. “Take this.” She commanded, holding the object out. It was a collar, one that matched the shackles at Kori’s wrists.

Wordlessly, Kori reached up and took the heavy thing out of Raven’s hands. She lifted it to her neck, brushing her long red hair out of the way and was about to snap it closed when she paused. She had done all of that barely even thinking of it, and was shocked by how easily she had followed Raven’s command. Her fear returned, the fear that something about this girl standing above her would make her lose herself in the tide of submissive lust that was washing over her. 

“Close it.” Raven’s soft order reached Kori’s ears. And, holding her breath, the princess-turned-slave obeyed. The snap as the collar closed seemed to fill the room. “Very good, little slave.” Raven praised her. “Now, without standing, turn to your left.” Koriand’r did as she was told, noticing that the lights in the room were brightening again. Directly in front of her was a large mirror attached to the wall, allowing her to see herself for the first time in months. 

It was a shock to her. Physically, she looked pretty much the same. She had been groomed and cared for aboard the slaver’s ship in preparation for her delivery, she was clean and healthy, her hair was full and lustrous. But where was the Princess of Tamaran? Where had she gone, to be replaced by this girl who knelt on the floor, naked and defeated, shackles on her wrists and a collar on her neck? She looked into the eyes of her reflection, wanting to see the hope and defiance that she wanted to believe she still possessed. But it wasn’t there to be found. The only light in those brilliant green eyes came from excitement…desire. Lust. 

“Tell me what you see in the mirror, Koriand’r.” Raven’s voice urged softly from her right. 

Kori took a deep breath, slumping back and lowering her head. “I see…a slave.” She said in a quavering voice. “I see your slave, Mistress Raven.” 

“And do you like your new uniform?” The voice was gently mocking, and Koriand’r closed her eyes to hold back tears of embarrassment. 

“Yes, Mistress Raven. Thank you.” 

“Turn towards me.” Kori shuffled back to face her owner, seeing that she had shifted her posture, her arms crossed over her chest and her left foot extended towards the slave. “Show me how grateful you are for what I’ve given you.” She said. Koriand’r bit her lip and looked up at her, confused. Raven smirked down at her possession. “Kiss it.” 

Feeling herself tremble in expectation, Kori lowered her head yet again. She looked at the shining, cold tip of Raven’s boot, and licked her lips. When her face was less than an inch away she paused for an infinitesimal space of time, just enough to steel herself to surrender to this latest degradation. Then she pressed her lips to the polished leather and felt a spark of electricity that traveled from her lips through her body and down to her burning pussy, increasing the dampness she felt spreading between her legs.

As the soft, wet sound of her kiss filled the air, Raven let out a long sigh of satisfaction. “What a good girl.” She chuckled softly. “You may stand, Koriand’r.” Kori hurried to comply, pulling herself to her feet. Raven stepped behind her, and Kori fought the urge to look behind her. “Place your hands behind your head.” The soft voice instructed, and the red haired slave obeyed. “Good…now keep them there. No matter what. Do you understand?”

“Yes, Mistress Raven.” Then there was silence. Koriand’r could hear nothing but the sound of her own breath and the blood beating in her ears. Time stretched out…minute after minute ticked by, without the slightest sound from the girl who stood behind her. Kori began to wonder if Raven was actually there, if she hadn’t left as part of some kind of test. 

Then the silence was split by the swish of the riding crop and the loud snap as it connected with Kori’s ass. Squeaking in surprise, she jumped into the air at the sharp sting but managed to keep her hands where they belonged. The quiet returned. But a few moments later the crop swung out again and connected with Kori’s other cheek. Her body twitched, but she had braced herself this time and didn’t move much. She felt the tip of the tool tracing a circle around the soft flesh of her rear, and she whimpered in expectation. 

Raven’s heels clicked against the floor, and then she was in front of her slave once again, a gentle smile on her face that contradicted the wicked sparkle in her eyes. “Do you know why I did that, slave?”

Kori swallowed. “To…punish me, Mistress Raven?” The soft leather loop snapped tightly against the slave’s erect nipple. 

“THAT was punishment. For being wrong.” Raven smiled cruelly. “But this…” She hit the other nipple. “…is for my enjoyment.” Her eyes traveled over her acquisition’s form, drinking in the sight of her beautiful naked body trembling in fear and anticipation. Her eyebrows twitched, and Kori blushed deeply. “And for yours, it looks like.” She extended the crop towards the slave’s sex, and Kori turned her head, closing her eyes tightly against the blow she expected. 

Instead, she felt the gentlest touch as the leather tip of the crop brushed ever so lightly against her wet, glistening pussy. She shivered, and a soft moan escaped her lips before she could pull it back. “Look at me.” Raven commanded, and Kori opened her eyes, her head back to the front. Raven was holding up the crop, looking at the wetness shining on the loop of leather with a pleased smile. “You’ve enjoyed what I’ve done to you so far, haven’t you?” Too embarrassed to speak, Kori just looked down at the floor. “Answer me.” Raven said compellingly. 

“Yes Mistress Raven.” Kori replied, in a barely audible whisper. 

“What a good slave you are!” Raven exclaimed softly, and Kori once again felt a sudden rush of pride at the genuine praise. “And such a good slave deserves a reward, I think.” She turned and walked to her bed, sitting on the edge of the mattress and holding her left foot out again. “On your hands and knees, come to me.” She commanded. Resistance seemed silly at this point, and totally futile besides, so with a little sigh of surrender Kori sank down to her hands and knees and crawled over to Raven, settling back on her heels when she got close enough. 

Raven held up her leg. “Take it off.” 

“Yes, Mistress…” Kori replied in a soft voice, reaching up to slowly pull the thigh high boot off of her owner’s leg. As she did so, her eyes seemed irresistibly drawn upwards, following the curve of Raven’s leg to where it vanished into the shadow beneath the leather skirt. Watching her slave, Raven chuckled, and Kori blushed deeply. 

“I don’t think you’ve earned the right to look at that yet, do you?”

The flush on Kori’s cheek turned brighter. “No, Mistress Raven. I haven’t.” She murmured as she dropped her gaze, continuing to pull the boot off. It slid free, and Raven sighed as she wiggled her toes. Koriand’r noticed that the fishnet body stocking didn’t cover her legs completely either, ending just above her ankles. 

“Kiss it.” Raven commanded again, and Kori looked up at the breathless tone in her voice. Her mistress was looking down at her, her eyes almost glowing with intensity. Koriand’r was helpless to look away from those eyes, caught in the burning sensation she saw there. She felt like she was floating as she gently took Raven’s foot in her hands, lifted it to her lips and kissed the top of it lightly. The eye contact was broken as Raven sighed languidly, her eyelids fluttering as she let herself fall back against the bed. 

“Such a good slave.” She murmured on the edge of Kori’s hearing. The foot slid out of the slave’s hands and slipped downwards, running along Kori’s inner thigh. The red haired girl froze at the close contact, her mind growing hazy. “It’s so warm right here.” Raven said teasingly from above her as her foot inched higher and higher. As the tip of her Mistress’ toes brushed against the bare mound of her pussy for the first time, Kori shuddered heavily, spreading her knees wider without thinking. “Mmm, and so wet…” The touch was broken as Raven retracted her foot, and the former princess moaned softly in disappointment. 

Raven chuckled softly as she levered herself up on her elbows to look down at her slave. “Look at this…” She said, lifting her foot in front of Kori’s eyes. Kori could see her juices glistening on the tips of Raven’s toes, and she could smell the fragrance of her own pussy on them. “That’s your mess, slave.” Her owner whispered. “What do you think you should do about it?”

Kori looked up at Raven, then back at her foot. “I should…clean it up, Mistress Raven?” She whispered in return. Raven smirked and watched expectantly. Kori lifted her hands to once again cradle her mistress’ foot, opening her mouth. Her tongue slid out and lightly brushed against Raven’s toes, tasting the salty-sweetness of her juices. Raven closed her eyes, sighing in pleasure. Feeling somewhat emboldened, Kori sucked Raven’s smallest toe into her mouth, running her tongue over it. 

The effect on Raven was electric, as Koriand’r could feel her Mistress’ body tense immediately, and a low moan escape her lips. –I’m giving her pleasure.- Kori thought, and shuddered again. –I’m pleasuring Mistress Raven.- The wicked deliciousness of the thought sent a burning hot flash through Kori’s body, and she lost all thought of escape, or dignity, or self as she gave herself over to her task, worshipping the foot of her owner with her mouth.

One by one, she cleaned each of Raven’s toes, closing her lips around them and stroking her tongue back and forth over them. As she worked, Raven laid back against the mattress again, moaning softly from time to time. From where she knelt, she could see Raven’s hand drift beneath the waistband of her skirt and saw the movement of the leather as her owner began to play with her pussy. 

“That’s it…” Raven panted, her hips moving up and down gently. “Just like that, slave.” Kori finished cleaning Raven’s big toe and without a thought opened her mouth and began bathing her foot with her tongue, and Raven groaned in ecstasy. “Oh, good slave…such a good slave.” She muttered, and those words sent Kori’s lust spiraling as she lavished her tongue all over her mistress’ foot, reveling in the feelings her submission was causing her. 

Then Raven went totally rigid, crying out loudly, and Koriand’r almost came herself when she realized her mistress was enjoying an orgasm that she had helped create. She continued lapping at Raven’s foot until the pale girl took it out of her grasp, a dreamy smile on her face. “Well done, my slave.” She said, sliding her hand out of her waistband. She looked at her fingers, coated in the tangy juices of her climax, and held them out to Kori. The slave eagerly leaned forward and lapped Raven’s hand clean, relishing the taste of her Mistress, subtly different from her own. 

“Mmm, that was very good.” Raven murmured, sighing in satisfaction. “But now I think you’ve earned your reward, Koriand’r. Do you want me to make you come?”

Kori nodded, unable to conceal an eagerness that was almost puppylike. “Oh, yes, please Mistress Raven. Please make…” She paused, remembering her orders. “Please make this slave come.” Raven smiled in approval, and Kori felt herself wriggling in pleasure. 

“What if I wanted to make you come with this?” She asked, holding her foot up again, shining in the dim light. 

Kori lowered her eyes submissively. “You can do anything to this slave you want, Mistress Raven.” She murmured. 

“But what do you want me to do?” Raven asked, her voice soft but compelling. “You’re a slave now. And if you want something from your Mistress, you must beg me for it.”

Kori blushed. She thought the last of her inhibitions had been stripped away, but having to ask for this…but the burning and tingling between her legs wouldn’t be denied. “Please, Mistress Raven…” She whispered almost silently. “Make this slave come with your foot.”

“What’s that?” Raven asked, cupping her hand over her ear with a cruel smile. “You’ll have to do better than that.” 

“Please, please Mistress Raven!” Kori said loudly. “Please make this slave come with your foot!”

“How?” Raven asked, her smile turning totally evil. “Beg me for exactly what you want me to do.” 

Koriand’r pressed her face to the floor as she knelt before her owner. Her lust was sending the blood pounding into her ears, her humiliation sending her desire spiraling higher and higher out of control. “Mistress Raven, I beg you!” She almost shouted, the words feeling as if they were almost coming from a different person. “Please Mistress Raven, FUCK this slave’s pussy with your FOOT until she comes!” Her chest heaving, she remained prone on the ground, the echoes of her pleading ringing in the room as she waited for a reply. 

“Lie on your back and spread your legs.” Raven commanded finally. 

“Oh, thank you Mistress Raven.” Kori sighed as she quickly obeyed. 

“No more talking, slave.” Raven ordered, a pleased smile on her face. “But…you can make whatever sounds you like.” Kori looked up at the ceiling, her breath choppy and rough and she felt Raven’s foot slide up her thigh once again. She mewed in pleasure as the first gentle caress she felt against her pussy lip as Raven stroked her toes along it. 

Then those toes were sliding between them, and Kori arched her back up, her hands grasping at the smooth floor. She felt a toe slide into her canal, and her hips bucked up violently, her breath coming only in harsh moans of pleasure. As she writhed on the floor, the foot of the girl who had purchased her stroking her pussy, she truly felt like a slave. Her legs opened wider, wordlessly surrendering her body and herself to Raven, who smiled in satisfaction at her slave’s debasement. 

Raven slid her toes along Kori’s inner lips, sending white hot waves of passionate ecstasy through the helpless girl. “Are you mine?” Raven asked softly, and Kori looked up at her, panting as her writhing body glowed with sweat. “Do you belong to me, body and soul?” Her toes stroked against Kori’s clit, and the slave’s eyes rolled back into her head as her hips pumped up and down against her Mistress’ foot. “Answer me, Koriand’r of Tamaran.” Raven urged, and her words sent bolts of pleasure through Kori’s body and mind. “Do you give up all your life before this moment, all your rights as a person, all for the privilege of serving me as a slave?” 

Kori held herself up on her elbows, her eyes clamped shut as her body vibrated. She wanted to come, she NEEDED to come, she SHOULD be coming, but she knew that she wouldn’t be able to unless she answered Raven’s answer, made the final surrender. The tattered remnants of the princess Kori once was tried to hold back against the abject, animalistic lust that raged in her blood. “Yesss…” She hissed, and the final wall was blown away. “YES!” She screamed, and as she gave herself up completely, she felt the most powerful orgasm of her life blaze out from her pussy and send her spiraling down into a mindless wave of pleasure. 

Raven slowly withdrew her foot from the slave’s pussy and looked down at where the other girl lay, eyes closed and twitching from the aftershocks of her orgasm. She smiled softly and stood, walking to the far end of the room. She pushed a button on the wall. 

The blinds slid up, and daylight flooded the room. The girl who lay on the floor took a deep breath and slid up into a sitting position, slumping against the side of the bed. “Oh Raven, that was simply glorious!” She gushed. 

Raven smiled, looking back at her. “I’m glad you enjoyed it as much as I did, Starfire.” 

Starfire stood and joined Raven by the window, looking out over the bay. She hit the hidden clasps on her shackles and collars and they fell away easily, clattering against the floor of the bedroom. “It is my turn to pick the game next, is it not?”

Raven chuckled and nodded. “That’s right.” 

Starfire clapped her hands together. “Wonderful…I already have an idea, but I shall need to make sure it was as good as this one!” She went to the door, grabbing a robe that hung beside it and pulling it on before she left. “Tell me, Raven…are you ticklish?”

“Sometimes, but just on my ribs and…” She paused. “Wait…why do you ask?” Starfire left the room, an impish smile on her face. “Starfire…? Starfire!”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to the inestimable Fairy Slayer for his help in proofing and editing this story!


End file.
